Chapter One; Kion and Sofia the First
It was a calm, peaceful day in the Pridelands. Kion and the lion guard were resting in the lair waiting for Ono. “Pretty quiet today, huh.” Bunga said. “Yeah, almost too, quiet, almost like something big is gonna happen,” Kion remarked. “Kion! Kion!” Ono called. “What’s up Ono?” Kion asked. “There are new animals in the pridelands. I’ve never seen anything like them before. They’re inside of this thing that has animals pulling it,” Ono replied. “Take us to them Ono, we need to find out if they’re a threat or not,” Kion said. Meanwhile, Princess Sofia and her family had arrived at their vacation spot. It was beautiful savannah, with lots of animals. Sofia and James decided to go off and explore. There was so much to see and so much to do. Sofia couldn’t wait. Kion and the Lion Guard were looking for these new creatures in the meantime, then they spotted some. “Those are the kids I think,” Ono said. “Let’s go talk to them, but be cautious,” Kion said. The Lion Guard stepped through the bushes. “James look! It’s a lion!” Sofia said. “And a cheetah, and a hippo,” James said starring. “They’re so cute!” Sofia said smiling at the animals. “Did she just call us cute?” Fuli asked skeptically. “I can understand them with my amulet!” Sofia said. “Who are you?” Kion asked. “Hi, little lion, my name is Princess Sofia, I’m from Enchancia it’s very far away from here. What’s your name?” Sofia asked. “I am Kion, leader of the lion Guard, and this is Bunga, Ono, Beshte, and Fuli,” Kion said. “What’s the Lion Guard? Are there more lions here?” Sofia asked. “Sofia ask them what this little thing is. The one that’s dark blue and looks like a squirrel,” James said. “Yeah, what is um was his name Bungo?” Sofia asked. “My name is Bunga and I’m a honey badger!” Bunga said. “Your so cute! James, he’s called a honey badger and his name is Bunga,” Sofia said. “What animal are you?” Kion asked. “I’m not an animal, I’m a human. I’m surprised you’ve never seen one, most of us are really nice, but some of us aren’t that nice. I’m one of the nice ones though so you don’t have to worry. My family is nice too. They might be a little nervous at first, but they’ll love you! I can’t believe I’m talking to a real lion though! It’s so amazing!” Sofia said. “You talk a lot,” Fuli said. “I’m just excited, but you haven’t answered my question, what is a Lion Guard? We have royal guards who protect us where I come from, are you a guard who protects other lions? I heard that the leaders of your lions are called kings, so do you protect the king of your lions?” Sofia asked. “We do protect the royal family, but also the circle of life, have you heard of it?” Ono asked. “No, I haven’t? What is this Circle of Life?” “The Circle of Life keeps everything in balance. For example, lions eat antelope, but when lions die they make the grass and the antelopes eat the grass, so everything is equal. It’s the Lion Guards job to make sure that this process stays in balance,” Kion said. “I understand, so are there other lions that live here,” Sofia asked. “Yeah, my pride lives in a cave in that big rock over there, it’s called Pride Rock, and all the animals that live here call this area the Pridelands,” Kion said. “James and I need to go back, but I hope we’ll see you again sometime, all of you,” Sofia said smiling. Sofia and James went back to camp, but Kion and the rest of the Guard were puzzled. Kion was still unsure of these humans so he decided to ask his dad. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories